


In our Bones

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dog/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Protective Peter Parker, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Sweet Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, dominant peter parker, submissive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: A human animal trait pet Au. Where people with dog ears and tails are kept like dogs.Tony is used to the shelter. He is used to being given back over and over, because he's too smart, too moody, doesn't like contact. So Tony doesn't want a new owner, no one comes close to understanding him. He isn't like the other dogs, he isn't lovable, not to humans at least. It's fine.Then Peter Parker turns up. He is so different, so new, so special, that maybe, Tony could give being owned another chance.





	In our Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Please read:
> 
> This is set in a world where dog-human hybrids are treated as dogs are in our world (no actual dogs exist), they are NOT considered human, and have little rights under the law. However people are advocating for treating them better, think old dog care vs more new stuff, they are still NOT considered anywhere close to human intelligence (in most cases) by almost everyone. 
> 
> Peter treats Tony extremely well in the context of this au, but he still owns Tony. Peter is around 16/17. Consider yourself warned.

Ben’s death is hard on May and Peter, their apartment feels empty and quiet without Ben and his loud voice and easy humour. Even as they start to recover from his loss the apartment feel strange and silent. Due to Ben’s life insurance, they have enough money to continue to live a similar life.    
  
May decides to start working night shifts to earn a little extra, and because it gives her and Peter more time together. This is good for Peter too, sneaking out to fight crime has never been easier. But he feels lonely in the house at night, and May feels lonely in the day.    
  
One day when Peter gets home May is at the kitchen table, she’s smiling widely,    
“Hey May,” Peter says crossing the room to hug her, she hugs him back,    
“Hey Pete,” she responds, “I was thinking that the apartment feels, empty and that maybe, this could help us,” she picks up a piece of paper and gives it to him. 

It is a flyer, and in big bold letters it states,   
‘Marvel Dog Rescue Center has a dog for every family, contact us, and we will find you the perfect dog!’ Peter reads this and looks up with wide eyes,    
“Really?” he asks, he’d always wanted a dog, but it would have made the apartment too crowded.    
“Yes, you know I have missed having dogs, and now it’s just the two of us I think it is the right time” She says smiling. Peter hugs her, he can’t wait to get a dog, to get a friend who he can come home to every day, who will smile and lick his fingers and take away the pain of school and the fear of crime fighting.

\-----

That Saturday they go to the shelter, they meet one of the workers, Harvey, and he takes them to meet the dogs. It is hard as they go past the puppies because they are so cute. They press against the bars,   
“Take me home, please!” they call out, Harvey shushes them,   
“These two lovely people want an older dog, you guys will all be snapped up very quickly,” Harvey soothes ruffling one of their ears. The puppy lets out a happy bark.   
  
Harvey leads them through the shelter, introducing them to dogs he thinks will be a good fit. Peter is in heaven getting to meet so many happy dogs, they are all so eager to meet them, because as adult dogs they are less likely to be adopted. They approach the end of the corridor and May and Harvey stop and talk about space and toys, Peter gets distracted. There is one more cage where no one has come to the bars. Peter strides over, eyes flicking over the sign, ‘Tony’, what a nice name, he sees a large lump under the blanket on the bed in the corner. Perhaps the dog is shy and needs some coaxing to come out, or maybe they are asleep.   
“Hello,” Peter says brightly. The shape shifts and Peter grins, so they are awake. “I’m Peter, you want to come out and say hello?” he asks, voice soft and coaxing. The blanket shifts again, and then falls away as the dog stands up. He doesn’t look excited or happy like the other dogs, no wagging tail or twitching ears, he is glaring at Peter.   
  
But, wow, he’s the most handsome dog Peter has ever seen, he’s tall, around 6ft, and has lovely black-brown ears that rest in dark brown hair, he even has a trimmed beard. Peter recognises the ear shape, he’s a german shepherd, the long hair Peter can see on his dark mottled tail confirms it. The dog is still glaring but he has lovely hazel eyes. He isn’t an old dog, but he is a young adult at least, perfect for what he and May wants, a german shepherd is even a good breed match for them.   
  
Peter eyes light up and he smiles, already feeling fondness bloom in his chest. Tony has started to walk over, still glaring, he has actually started to bare his teeth. Peter isn’t put off however.  
“Hey there Tony, aren’t you are a handsome boy?” Peter coos. The dog freezes, he blinks and then his cheeks blush as the glare falls away. Peter smiles and beckons,   
“Come on, it’s okay boy, you can come say hello,”

Tony hesitates, but pads over, looking cautious and nervous. Peter smiles encouragingly,    
“That’s it, boy, I’m sorry you’re right at the end, I bet lots of people don’t get to see how handsome you are,” He coaxes. Tony comes to a stop half a meter before the bars, seemingly unwilling to come closer.   
  
Peter presses a hand through the bars slowly, it’s okay if Tony is a little shy and scared.   
“Come on, where do you like scratches?” He asks smiling. Tony takes one small step forward but then pauses,    
“Everyone likes having their hair stroked, even me,” Peter tries. Tony blinks and tilts his head to the side confused,  “You don’t believe me, I don’t think it feels the same as it does for you, but it still feels nice, maybe you can come see?” he suggests.

Tony is clearly curious, and Peter smiles,   
“My aunt always strokes through my hair to comfort me,” he tells Tony. The curiosity overwhelms any more hesitation Tony has left, and he steps closer.

Peter smiles and offers his hand,    
“Where do you like scratches?” he asks, Tony looks surprised at Peter letting him guide his hand, and takes Peter hand and puts it behind his own right ear. The dog is a head taller than Peter and so he bows it, hunching his shoulders so Peter has an easier time reaching behind his ears. Peter scratches gently in a circular motion and watches as the dog leans into it happily. He smiles at Tony, and Tony gives him a very small one back.    
  
“Peter!” Harvey shouts. Peter turns and looks at the man, “Please step away from, oh,” the man trails off as he sees Peter petting Tony. Tony stumbles back, fear in his eyes. Peter frowns at Harvey,    
“You scared him,” Peter says. Harvey blinks,    
“I, I am sorry Peter, Tony, is generally aggressive towards everyone but long term employees,” Harvey explains seemingly confused that Peter has been touching Tony. Tony takes a few more steps back, “I am sorry Tony, you aren’t in trouble, if you want to meet Peter, that’s fine,” he hurries to correct himself.    
  
Tony looks even more unsure now, Peter is not put off. Peter offers his hand again,    
“Why don’t you come back here and you can see that I do like my hair being stroked,” he coaxes. Tony looks at the hand with worry in his eyes. Peter drops his hands and instead rests his head against the bars, and just smiles. 

Tony is evidently so curious about this strange human that he comes back, he reaches out but pauses,    
“You can touch me Tony, it’s okay,” Tony reaches through the bars and strokes through Peter’s hair, Peter gently leans into the touch. “That’s nice,” he tells Tony. There is a soft flush on his cheeks again.    
  
“Can I scratch you again Tony?” he asks. Tony hesitates but nods, and Peter slowly reaches through the bars and scratches gently.   
“There we go, do you like that boy?” He asks smiling.   
“Yes,” Tony says quietly. He has the most wonderful voice, Peter loves it.   
“What a handsome voice you have too,” he coos. Tony turns red but doesn’t pull away.

Harvey is clearly very shocked and is standing watching with wide eyes.   
“Wow,” he says softly.     
  
May wonders why Harvey is acting so strangely and so she steps reads the sign on Tony’s cage and her eyes widen.    
_ ‘Tony is considered unadoptable but almost everyone, so he has been in and out of the shelter for several years.  WARNING: Tony has a huge dislike of people intending to adopt, we ask you don’t put yourself to near the bars for your own safety. Tony often growls, snaps, hits or attempts to bite people who do not work at the shelter.’ _   
  
“You’re such a sweet boy aren’t you Tony?” Peter murmurs. Tony leans into the hand as he scratches a little harder, “The sweetest boy in the whole shelter, why are you hidden all the way back here?” He coos, Tony looks away as if he is upset or ashamed by the words.    
“Peter it says that he bites,” May warns stepping forward to put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Tony flinches and looks down, Peter glances at the notice,    
“Well if he was going to bite me, he already would have, he’s a smart boy, I’d know if he didn’t want me near him,” he states smiling at Tony. “You aren’t going to bite me are you Tony?”   
“No, Sir,” Tony whispers.    
“See,” Peter says voice full of pride. May looks back at Harvey,    
“Harvey?” she says looking for backup,    
“I, I don’t think Tony will bite,” he says hesitantly. “Tony is never anything more than grumpy with the shelter workers, he just really doesn’t want to be adopted anymore,” he explains.    
  
Peter rubs Tony’s ears, the dog looks surprised that he is still being pet,   
“Why’s that Tony?” he asks gently. There is a long pause before Tony answers,    
“Everyone returns me, no one keeps me more than a month,” he whispers. Peter’s heart aches as he hears the pain filled words.    
“And if someone would keep you forever, would you want to be adopted?” he asks softly. Tony shakes his head,    
“People just lie,” he states quietly. Peter just wants to hug Tony but knows he can’t.    
“People do lie,” he agrees softly. Tony looks up surprised, “It’s really horrible, and it really hurts,” he continues. He continues scratching gently, and Tony leans into the hand once more. It is an adorable site to have the large german shepherd bowing his head to be pet and enjoying it so much. 

There is a soft cough from Harvey, Tony stiffens.   
“If you two feel ready we could go talk about which dogs you liked,” He says gesturing to a side room where none of the dogs can hear them. Tony is suddenly so tense under his hands, he gives Tony a warm smile, to try and show him without words that he is Peter’s favourite. He doesn’t want any of the other dogs, just Tony. Peter gives Tony a few more seconds of scratching before removing his hand.   
“Bye Tony,” He says but winks to try and show it isn’t really goodbye. Tony looks a little confused and blinks back.

As soon as they enter the room Peter turns to May grinning and says    
“Tony,” he exclaims. May gives him a stern look, “Please May, you saw how much he warmed up too me!” he begs. May sighs and looks at Harvey,    
“Why has he been returned so many times?” she asks.   
  
Harvey sighs, he runs a hand through his hair.   
“We aren’t sure who first owned Tony but, it was a strange situation, he has clearly been abused, but also, he is very very smart, he knows university-level engineering at least, as well as several other subject we think” he explains. “Given all of that, he tends to be moody, angry, and under-stimulated. Most dogs are amused by simple books or cartoons and simple games. Tony prefers taking apart toasters and reading texts books and scientific papers,”

Peter's eyes widen in excitement, he hadn’t thought that Tony could get any better but he was so wrong!   
"Really?" he asks. Harvey nods, and he spins to face his aunt "May he's perfect!" he exclaims. May rubs her forehead,    
“So what did he do specifically?” she asks. Harvey sighs,    
“He generally took apart or messed with something he wasn’t supposed too, a TV, an oven, a car once,” Harvey pauses, “The thing is Tony, he is actually very good at fixing things and putting them back together, we think what happens is Tony actually doing it from day one. But they don’t notice as he doesn’t get caught, here whenever anything breaks, Tony fixes it,” he explains.    
“See May! He is better than me, sometimes I can’t put the things back together!” he exclaims. May gives him a look,    
“Has he ever bitten or hurt someone?” May asks. Harvey rubs his forehead,    
“He snaps at people but he’s never bitten, he did however hurt one of his temporary owners, it was an accident however he didn’t stop crying for hours after,” Harvey says softly.    
“An accident?” she asks.   
“The second to last people who adopted Tony were a couple, the man was scolding Tony for something and he got so scared he ran away from the man, he knock into the woman and she split scalding hot water on herself. She refused to pursue anything despite her partners insistence, as she knew it was an accident,” he explains.    
  
Peter can imagine how upset a sweet boy like Tony would get over that.   
“See May he isn’t dangerous!” Peter insists,    
“To you, but he may not being so happy about me, and a dog like Tony is going to need a lot of extra care and support from both of us,” she states. Peter sighs,    
“Can we at least meet him?” he asks eyes wide and begging. May sighs and then nods,    
“We’d like to meet Tony,” she says.   
  
Harvey is surprised,    
“Are you sure?” he asks hesitantly. May nods,   
“Yes, as much as I am wary, Tony clearly needs a permanent home to recover from abuse and settle,” she states, she gives Peter a smile, “It would be nice to adopt a dog that really needs us,”   
“Thank you May!” Peter exclaims hugging her, she rolls her eyes.    
“I have not said yes to adoption yet so slow your horses there,” she says. Peter grins, confident,    
“You will,”   
*****

Peter and May go to a ‘playroom’ to wait while Harvey goes to fetch Tony. Peter knows that Harvey will talk to Tony about what he thinks of them before and after, that shelters like this don’t tend to give an unwilling dog away.    
  
May looks around at all the toys and games, Peter ignores them and sits on a cushion in the middle of the room before pulling out a DVD player they found on the way there. He smiles as he pulls out his small tool kit, glad when he sees that he has a spare screwdriver for Tony. May smiles fondly,   
“So you are going in with that first?” she asks. Peter laughs,   
“If he knows University engineering I doubt he will want to play snakes and ladders,” Peter says laughing. May nod and sits on a bean bag a bit away,    
“You’re probably right,” she states, “I know Tony seems like such a good match, but he is going to take a lot of work Peter, from both of us, and” she pauses, “If he even snaps at you we are not taking him home, I know you have been getting stronger but Tony is 6ft tall, he could really hurt you or me, understand?” she states firmly. Peter nods, and sighs.   
“Okay May,” he agrees softly, “He just really seems perfect and he really needs us,” Peter says passionately, “I know he’s really scared, but we can help with that, we can help him!” he exclaims. May nods but lets out a soft sigh,    
“I know darling, that’s why I haven’t said no, I am just telling you that this is in no way a yes yet, clear?”   
“Yeah, I know, thanks for being open to it,” he says softly. May smiles.

A minute or two later Harvey comes in with Tony on a lead. His face is blank but his posture screams fear, ears flat against his head and hunched over a little. Harvey unclips the lead and gives him a reassuring smile, but it doesn’t help.   
"Hey Tony," Peter calls softly, he starts undoing a screw on the DVD casing, and smiles at the dog warmly, Tony’s eyes flick to the DVD player curiously.   
“I found this on the way here, it’s a pretty high end one, the disk drive stopped working but it might have some cool parts,” he pauses and picks up a second crosshead he offers it to him handle first, “You wanna come and help me take it apart," he asks smiling broadly.

Tony shifts before making a decision, he crosses the room slowly, eyeing the screwdriver carefully. When he reaches it, he almost snatches it away before stepping back. Peter doesn’t comment on that, instead just smiling and patting the cushion next to him.    
  
Tony sits down eyeing Peter suspiciously, his eyes flick to May and he looks her up and down before his gaze returns to Peter. Peter smiles,   
“Let’s get started,” he says and starts undoing another screw. Tony hesitantly starts undoing screws. A few words are spoken in the first minute as they get the casing open, then it goes silent, Peter hears a soft sound. He looks up, Tony has put the screwdriver down and is looking at his hands. All the other screws are too small for it. Peter smiles and gently pushes his tool kit toward Tony who startles a bit as if he is in trouble.    
“You can use whichever ones you need, I don’t have ones for every size with me though, so if you come across any that won’t work just leave it,” he reassures.   
  
Tony looks surprised and his cheeks are slightly flushed as he picks up another tool.   
“Thank you, sir,” he says quietly. Peter smiles,    
“No problem,”   
  
It is clear that Tony is mostly non-verbal, whether that is his nature or was beaten into him is a question that won’t be answered for many months of gentle care he suspects. It doesn’t take them long to take the device apart and sort the parts out. They put them in separate small bags and as they do Tony seems to relax more, his ears perk up and his back straightens a little.   
  
Peter smiles at Tony,    
"You are good at this Tony," he praises. “You know what parts are useful,” he states grinning. Tony shifts in place twisting his hands. Peter can see that to an extent Tony fears physical contact, so he very slowly reaches out to him, presenting Tony with the back of his hand. Tony tenses but after a second leans forward and puts his nose into Peter’s had, it’s a sweet gestures of acceptance. Peter slowly puts his hand on Tony’s head, the dog doesn’t move away, so he pets his head, hand firm. Tony leans into the touch at once, letting out a whining sound, it’s adorable. At once Tony turns red, clearly embarrassed by the reaction.

Peter's fingers stroke through his hair.   
"I love taking apart things, I do it almost every day," he tells him. Tony looks at him surprised, but in a good way, "It will be fun to have someone to do it with," Tony lets out an excited bark, and flushes. He's so clearly embarrassed by his instincts, and while it is possibly the cutest thing Peter has ever seen, it also worries him. What happened to Tony make him so embarrassed by simple instincts?    
  
“Hey Tony,” May says gently. Tony tenses under Peter’s hand, and he turns his head to look at her. “Can I come say hello?” she asks gently. Tony is frozen, he doesn’t move and his heads are flat against his head. May stands, she is clearly testing Tony. Tony hunches in on himself, and May starts walking over. Tony lets out a choked whimper withdrawing from Peter’s touch and then he bares his teeth and growls at May,   
May stops, and stares Tony in his eyes.    
“It is fine if you don’t want me to come near you but you ask, you do not growl,” she says voice firm. Tony tries to maintain eye contact and he even growls again but it’s only a few second till he drops his head, he’s trembling. There is a pause and then   
“I-I am sorry mistress,” he says voice shaking,    
“Now, do you want me to come closer?” there is a heavy silence,    
“What-whatever you want mistress,” he whispers, the trembling has gotten worse and Peter almost feels like crying.   
“Are you sure? Because then I will come over and touch you, tell the truth Tony,” she demands. A terrified whine slips from Tony’s lips,    
“No, please don’t touch me, I don’t want you near,” he begs, the tension is thick in the air. Then May steps back, and walks away back to her seat,    
“I won’t because you asked properly, well done Tony,” she states.   
  
Peter can hardly believe what just happened, or rather he can, May can be very strict at certain times, he shoots her a glare. He’d got so far and now Tony is near a break down. She is probably testing him too, to see if he can really handle Tony. He will show her!   
  
“Tony,” Peter murmurs, the dog is shaking a lot, he offers Tony his hand, and the sweet thing flinches away like he’s worried about Peter hitting him.    
“It’s okay boy, no ones angry anymore, it’s okay,” he promises softly, he moves his hand close again. He can tell that Tony both craves and fears physical contact, that if he can make gentle contact it should calm him. “It’s okay,” he promises again as his palm cups Tony’s cheek. It’s an extreme gesture of trust on his part, it would be so easy for Tony to bite him.    
  
Tony doesn’t bite, he leans into the hand, Peter feels damp. Tony is crying. He strokes his thumb over his cheek,    
“I’ve got you sweet boy,”    
  
Several things happen in quick succession.    
  
Tony suddenly flings himself forward at Peter, Peter is to close and not expecting it, he couldn’t get out of the way even if he wanted to. May and Harvey both shout in alarm and stand, intending to move toward them to pull Tony off. And Peter end up on his back, Tony on top of him.    
  
For a few seconds as Tony surges towards Peter’s neck everyone is terrified that he will bite there. Tony’s face hits Peter’s neck, Peter braces for teeth, but instead he just feels wet. There is loud sobbing sound. Peter feels finger scrunch in his shirt, clinging on.    
  
Harvey and May stop. Tony isn’t hurting Peter, he’s lying on top of him, sobbing. Peter gently and carefully wraps his arms around him. Tony presses closer still, and lets out more sobs,    
“Sir, sir,” he sobs. Peter buries hand in Tony’s hair, and strokes in firm strokes.    
“I’ve got you sweet boy,” he promises, his other hand rubs Tony’s back, “You’re safe so just let it out,”    
  
Peter gasps softly when he feels Tony lick his bare neck,    
“S-sir,”   
“Just Peter, I’ve got you lovely boy,” he promises.    
  
It takes a long while for Tony to calm down, to cry out all his tears. When he does he slips off Peter, embarrassed again. So Peter sits up and gently puts his arm around him, Tony hunches down so he can put his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter kisses his forehead, and lets out a soft whine. Harvey brings over a damp cloth and Peter gently wipes his face free of tears and snot.    
“Sorry about your shirt sir,” Tony whispers.    
“Nothing that a short wash won’t fix Tony, don’t worry,” he promises. He leans into Peter’s hold even as he drinks some water.    
  
Harvey brings over some sweets, and Peter takes one and eats it, Tony doesn’t and Peter realises that the sweet boy is waiting to be given one. He picks up one and offers it to Tony, and his sweet boy takes it with his mouth. Peter is surprised, but Tony is relaxing further so he doesn’t correct him. He feeds him some more, and gently talks to him about his AP physics class. Tony even quietly explains a concept to him, and seems surprised and overjoyed when he is rewarded with a    
“Thank you,” a kiss on his forehead, and a chocolate.   
  
Soon though their time is up and he has to removes his arm, Tony’s fist clenches in his shirt,    
“Master?” he whispers looking at Peter. Peter gives him a hug, and whispers.    
“I want to take you home sweet boy, but you have to patient,” he promises. When he pulls away there is light in Tony’s eyes.    
  
“I’ll see you Tony,” he softly. Tony nods, and gives him a very small smile before going to Harvey obediently. They leave, as soon as the door closes Peter turns to May,    
“May please!” he exclaims. “Please, he’s so sweet and scared, we have to take him!” he begs. May is looking at him thoughtful and stern,    
“There are three meetings you have to have before you adopt,” she states. “If he starts to warm up to me, then I’d like to take him” she states.    
  
Peter whoops and hugs her tightly. She hugs him back,    
“He has to warm up to me, I need to see that we will be able to have a positive relationship,”   
“He will!” Peter promises.  **“But don’t do that again, okay?”**   
  
\----   
  
Peter is so excited, they are in the park, waiting for Tony and Harvey for their first official meeting. He is practically vibrating. May steps close and puts her hands on his shoulders,    
“Calm down Pete, Tony is very sensitive, if you are this worked up, even in a good way it might distress him,” she tells him quietly. She rests their foreheads together, “Shut your eyes and take some deep breaths.” Peter does as he is told. Taking long deep breaths, having his eyes shut tones down the sensory input and he is able to calm down a little. 

\---

Tony doesn’t like most humans. Some humans are okay, the shelter workers are always nice and kind, if a little strict. There are some humans Tony does like, Harvey for instance who is currently clipping on his leash, he is nice. Whenever anything breaks he gives it to Tony, and Tony gets to fix it, and if he is really good, and does things like keep the puppies quiet, then the next day he often gets something from one of the workers homes to play with or fix. Not only that Harvey goes to the library once a week for Tony, and brings him back four new books. That’s why Monday and Tuesday are the best days of the week, Tony gets to read through four new books.    
  
On slow days, if Harvey has an hour left, he will take Tony into the staff room, and Tony gets to use his laptop while Harvey rests or pets his ears a little. Harvey is nice, but Tony still doesn’t really like being touched by him too much. He isn’t scared of the initial touch like he is with others, but he just doesn’t enjoy it for than a few seconds,    
  
Tony does like being touched by Peter. He doesn’t understand why. It took him months to trust Harvey, why is Peter different? Maybe it was the way he had seemed so unfazed by him baring his teeth? The way he had offered his own hair to be stroked? Maybe it was the soft scent that Peter has? Harvey smells medical from his work, and that smell still makes Tony uncomfortable. Or maybe it is the way he smiles at Tony?    
  
Tony can’t remember being held by a human like Peter held him. Sometimes he snuggles the other dogs, especially the puppies, and in a old shelter, he’d had a friend who he used to snuggle up too. That was when he was a lot younger, they were both on the cusp of adulthood. The other dog and him shared a room and often a bed. Tony still had terrible nightmares, and his friend would hold him as he cries and lick his tears away. Humans and dogs always talk about an overwhelming love dogs have for their owner, how beautiful it is. Tony thinks the closest he ever had to that was with his best friend. But then he got adopted and Tony was going to be too, and their owners were going to stay in touch, but Tony’s owner gave him away after a month to another owner and he’d never seen the other dog again. He still misses him. His best friend had been smart, and Tony would teach him things and the other would eagerly learn, and look at his designs fascinated.    
  
Tony blinks and realises that Harvey is speaking to him, he looks at the man blankly who laughs,    
“Back with me finally,” he says softly. Tony realises that he is in the car and they seem to already be at the park, “You’ve been thinking very hard, you still want to go see Peter and May?” he asks. Tony takes a deep breath and nods, unplugging himself and waiting for Harvey to open the car. He gets out and takes in a deep breath of fresh air.    
  
He isn’t sure about being adopted. He can’t take the pain of rejection he feels when he is returned, and he isn’t sure how he feels about May. But wouldn’t one month with Peter be worth risking May and being return. Peter held him close and he felt, safe. He follows Harvey slightly behind,    
“You sure are quiet today,” Harvey says softly looking back at him. Tony shrugs,   
“You saving your words up for Peter?” he teases. Tony feels himself blush. Harvey laughs, “I think that is a yes,” he looks away and smiles, he points, “There they are,” he states.    
  
Tony looks, Peter and May are sitting on a blanket in the dappled shade, they haven’t seen them yet, and so Tony gets to see May ruffling Peter’s hair. Peter laughs and leans into the touch. Surely if Peter likes her that much, she must be okay.    
  
“Hey!” Harvey calls, the two look over and wave. Peter is grinning and waving so enthusiastically that he waves back, it is worth to see the grin widen. Harvey leads him closer.    
“Hey Tony!” Peter exclaims.   
“Hello Tony,” May greets.   
  
Tony swallows, he feels his ears go back a little, scared again,    
“Hello,” he says very quietly. Harvey unclips his leash and Peter stands, frisbee in hand.    
“You wanna play with the frisbee with me Tony?”   
  
Tony hates fetch. It’s boring, and he doesn’t think it’s fun at all. Maybe Peter will praise him and pet him when he brings it back, he will try and like it for Peter. He nods and Peter grins, he smiles and beckons, Tony follows him a little way away to the open grass. He stands close and Peter smiles at him,    
“If you don’t move back it may be a little easy to throw it to you,” he says softly. Tony blinks,    
“But don’t you want me to fetch it sir?” he asks. Peter looks surprised then laughs,   
“I’m sorry Tony, I should have said I meant playing catch together,” he clarifies. Tony stares, “I thought you might not like fetch, a lot of dogs find it boring, and I think I would too,” he explains.    
“O-okay sir,” Tony trips over the word.    
  
Peter gently reaches out, back of hand first, Tony hesitates but Peter smiles widely at him so he bumps his nose against it, and licks Peter’s finger tips. Peter cups his face,    
“Thank you for the kiss Tony,” he says gently. Tony’s cheeks flush at being thanked for it, and he leans into the touch as Peter’s hand moves to pet behind his ears.    
  


“Do you know how to throw a frisbee sweet boy?” he asks. Tony nods, still leaning into his hand,    
“You played catch before?” he shakes his head,    
“But I know how to Sir,” he says softly. Peter smiles,    
“That’s great, but just call me Peter okay?”   
“Okay, Peter,” he whispers.   
  
Tony plays catch with Peter, and it’s fun, it really is. Some how lunging to get the frisbee, and watching Peter do the same is much much more fun than playing fetch, and it makes his chest warm, humans play catch together, not dog and human right?    
  
Tony throws the frisbee, but it strays off course and Peter trips as he lunges for it. He falls face first onto the ground, only barely catching himself on his wrists. Tony sprints over, heart pounding, he hadn’t meant for Peter to trip! He drops to his knees beside Peter, who has rolled onto his back   
“Master are you okay?” he demands. Peter looks up at him,    
“Of course Tony, it was only a little fall,” he reassures him. Tony glares,    
“Are you sure you aren’t hurt?” he says face stern. Peter laughs, and gently strokes his cheek,    
“My sweet boy don’t worry I am fine,” he assures him. Tony turns bright red, ‘my’... No one ever called Tony that. He’s never been ‘my boy’ before,    
“Come down here sweet boy,” Peter encourages holding his arms out. Being held was nice before, but, deciding whether he wants the hug in scary, he pauses before lying in his arm. He thinks they must look funny, Tony is large compared to Peter, but he has his head on his chest, his hair is stroked.    
  
Tony relaxes into Peter, his tail twitches a few times but it doesn’t wag.   
“Tony could you try to do something for me?” Peter asks gently,   
“Yes Peter,” he agrees before even knowing what it is. He guesses he must really trust Peter.   
“After a bit, I would like, if you feel comfortable enough, for you to ask May to play frisbee with us,” Tony tenses. Peter keeps stroking his back in smooth strokes.   
“I can come with you, but May and I want a dog who we both connect with,” he says softly. “And I really want that dog to be you,”    
  
May is the adult. She has to agree to keep Tony. Tony turns his head and licks Peter’s neck, he gets a kiss on his forehead,    
“Thank you for the kiss Tony,” he murmurs. They lie together for several minutes before Tony sits up, and squares his shoulders. May isn’t scary, Peter wouldn’t ask him to talk to someone who’d hurt him, right? He picks up the frisbee and walks across to the blanket where May and Harvey are sitting. He holds out the frisbee to May who looks surprised, Tony looks down,    
“Please would you play with me and Master, mistress?” he asks quietly. A second of silence passes,    
“Tony look at me,” May’s voice is firm but not, not scary really. He looks at her, she is giving him a gentle smile,    
“Just call me May, okay? And I would really like to play,” She stands, and reaches out with the back of her free hand, Tony flinches back, he doesn’t want to be touched yet. But May should like him so he leans forward hunched over and tense,    
“It’s okay Tony, I won’t touch you if you don’t want me too,” she says softly, Tony looks up hesitantly but May is giving him a smile still. “Let’s go play,”    
  
Tony uses this as an excuse to run back to Peter and have his ears stroked.   
  
The three of them play together, and it’s fun. Very fun, Tony can start to see why Peter loves May.    
  
\------   
Peter has to wait a whole week to see Tony again. But is to happy when the day comes, he goes to the shelter in the evening, they arrive a little early. Harvey greets them and says Tony is busy for another ten minutes or so.    
“What is he doing?” Peter asks curiously, Harvey’s eyes light up,    
“I should show you! Come this way, Harvey leads them into an employee's only corridor, he brings them to a window,    
“It’s one way glass,” he says beckoning them over. Peter and May look through the window and sees the large room where the puppies sleep.    
  
They are sprawled out together on large beds with their littermates, and in the biggest bed in the center of the room sits Tony, lots of puppies lie around him or lean on him, Tony has a large book that looks to be a book of fairytales, and he is reading to them. Harvey smiles and flicks a switch, it turns on a small speaker next to the window, Tony’s voice comes out of the speaker. He’s reading to all the puppies in a soft voice sending them to sleep. He is clearly near the end of his story as many of them are asleep,    
“And then the Prince and Princess lived happily ever after, the end,” he says quietly. He gets off to leave, but one puppy clings to him,   
“Stay, one more,” he whines. Tony scoops him up   
“Shh Max, I’ll read to you tomorrow,” Tony rocks the puppy before leaning down to put him back with his littermates. The boy falls asleep in seconds. Tony smiles fondly at the scene, before leaving.   
  
Peter’s heart has turn to liquid and he turns to May whose face is also full of shock at the adorable cute scene they just witnessed.    
“Is, is this a regular thing?” she asks.    
“We rotate it so they don’t get too attached, but they all love Tony,” he says softly, “In all honesty he is a little too good with them, some of them cry at the idea of not seeing him anymore when they are adopted,” Harvey says softly. May laughs,    
“Next time, lead with that,” she jokes.    
  
The meeting goes well, Tony talks to May and Peter about the books he’s been reading, and they discuss Jane Eyre at length, he doesn’t let her touch him, but she sits on the same sofa as him and he doesn’t shy away. He loves being pet by Peter and licks his cheek goodbye at the end.

\----

It is the next Saturday and Peter is looking over the house to ensure it all looks perfect. May pushes down onto the sofa,    
“Sit,” she tells him sternly. “It is Tony, not a real estate agent, chill out,”   
“I just want Tony to like it,” he says looking up at her, she ruffles his hair,    
“He will, we don’t use any strong cleaners and our house is full of books at tech, plus it has his favourite human in. It will be fine, deep breaths,” Peter takes several deep breath.    
“Right yeah okay,” he says, then the intercom buzzes. He rushes over to answer it,    
“Hello?”   
“Go on,” it’s Harvey’s voice,    
“Peter, H-hello,” Tony says, Peter can hear his nerves even over the bad line.    
“Hey Tony, Hey Harvey, I’ll let you up,” he says pressing the button to open the door,    
“Thank you Master,”   
  
Peter puts down the receiver grinning at May. He stands by the door so excited but takes a few breathes. Being here for the first time might be a little scary for Tony, he has to be nice and calm. There is a knock and he opens the door. Tony and Harvey stand there, the former nervous and the latter smiling,    
“Come in,” he says stepping aside. They both enter and take their shoes off, and Harvey unclips the lead. Tony looks very nervous and Peter offers him the back of his hand to smell, and he at once gets several excited nervous licks. He smiles broadly, and scratches behind his ear,    
“Thank you, I love your kisses Tony,” he says softly. May smiles at Tony,    
“How about we show you around so you can feel a little more at home?” he suggests. Tony nods and leans into Peter’s hand,   
  
The two of them show Tony around their apartment, showing him the views and the kitchen, they get to a smallish room.    
“This is Ben’s study, I use the desk to do homework cause mines too full of parts,” he jokes. Tony’s face scrunches up in confusion,   
“Ben?” Tony asks in a soft scared voice. There is a tension-filled moment before May smiles, pain clear in her eyes,    
“Ben was my husband, he died five months ago,” she says softly. Tony looks at May for a minute before leaning toward her and ducking his head down. May looks a little surprised, but offers her hand. Tony gently licks her fingertips. May looks shocked at the action, that Tony would attempt comfort. She reaches up and pets Tony’s ears, she is smiling softly   
“Thank you for the kiss, Tony,” she says softly. Tony leans into the hand,    
“Sorry that he died,” Tony says quietly. May strokes through his hair,   
“Me too,” she says softly. She rubs Tony’s ear “We came to the shelter to find someone new to have in our family,” she explains. Tony blinks,    
“Who?” he asks. May giggles,     
“You Tony,” she tells him already so fond. His eyes widen,    
“Me?”   
“Yes, of course, we’d love it if you wanted to join our little family,” she states. Tony looks so shocked.    
“Family,” he whispers. Peter reaches forward as pets his other ear,    
“Yes our family Tony,” he says softly. Tony leans into the hands petting him, enjoying it even as he looks at them in disbelief.    
  
Both May and Peter are very happy and end up touching him with both hands, at first Tony seems to be enjoying it, but there comes a point where it is clearly too much as he flinches stepping out of their reach, breathing faster. They at once remove their hands from his space   
"Oh, I'm sorry buddy, was that too much?" Peter says feeling bad about upsetting the sweet boy. Tony nods clearly embarrassed and looks away.    
“I’m sorry Tony, we didn’t mean to upset you,” May says softly. Peter gently takes Tony’s hand,   
"I'm sorry, four hands is a bit too much, that's okay," he murmurs. Tony looks surprised at having his hand taken.   
  
"We both really like you Tony, and we'd really love you to join our family," Peter tells him voice gentle. Tony looks at him, he is still scared, but there is hope in his eyes too.   
"You, you promise not to bring me back after a week?" he mumbles. Peter leans forward and kisses his forehead,    
"Promise," he murmurs. Tony's cheeks flush again. “You don’t have to know right now, but I hope we gave you some good reasons to consider it, okay?” Peter says gently. Tony looks at Peter eyes wide and a little wet.   
“Okay,” he mumbles.   
  


 


End file.
